Total Drama TV
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: "8 random strangers, chosen to live together to find out what happens when one stops being polite and starts being real." This is Total Drama TV, also known as TDTV, a popular reality show. 4 guys: Alejandro, Duncan, Scott, and Shawn, and 4 girls: Heather, Gwen, Courtney, and Jasmine must find a way to live together. See the fun, drama, and romance, on TDTV! Brought by Chris Mclean
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any associated characters. Nor do I own the rights to MTV's Real World Show which this is obviously based on for those who have seen it. I have always wanted to do an imaginary Real World Season for Total Drama characters and am now getting around to it but this is a purely fanfictional exercise expressing my love for these shows and characters and, unfortunately, I am not making a profit off writing anything.

This is the tale of 8 strangers picked to live in a house and have their lives taped, to find out what happens when one stops being polite and starts being real.

Alejandro  
>"Hello friends, my name is Alejandro Burromuerto. And yes, I am aware of the joke because people make fun of my name all the time. Anyhow, I am the son of Juan Emrillo Estava Deker Burromeurto which unless you follow politics probably is a name you've never heard of but my dad is a real shaker behind the scenes as a representative of banks, countries, prime ministers….but enough about that boring stuff." Alejandro looked at the camera and makes a disgusted face. "Politics as a whole bores me which disappoints my dad but whatever. At least I know the ins and outs. No, what I do is that I am an extreme competition enthusiast. I compete in everything from mountain climbing, biking, canoeing, swimming, running, the iron man triathlon, bodybuilding, modeling, you name it. I am the face cover of many magazines elsewhere, and one of Canada's, and other places, most eligible bachelors younger than 30. Frankly, I'm good at everything."<p>

Gwen  
>"Hey, I'm Gwen Stevens. I'm an artist, trying to get my name out there. I was hoping to do this show to show off some of my work and get my name out there. Umm, I don't really have anything exciting about me, not really…you should meet my pet lizard. Nice isn't he?" She picks him up and pets him. "Um, I also love movies, horror and stuff. I consider myself a horror buff which as you can tell is reflected in these pictures." Shows off the pictures. "But don't worry, I don't only do horror work. I also do more traditional stuff but I feel it's good to expand horizons and genres."<p>

Shawn  
>"I'm Shawn Gregors, zombie expert and prepared to survive when the zombie apocalypse happens and life as we know it changes when most of the world gets eaten or turned into zombies. I have finally stockpiled enough food to last a year once everything goes off the grid, ammo and guns, and started building the ultimate shelter that could also double as an atomic bomb shelter should the US and Russia start heading towards nuclear war again or somebody else. As I don't know which type of zombies are going to populate the world since they could be fast or slow, I'm ready for both. I can sleep with my eyes open in case of zombie attack, and have catlike reflexes should the undead try to sneak up on me. I-"<br>"Boo!" leaps out a figure with a disfigured face and Shawn screams.  
>"ZOMBIE! ZOMBIE!" Shawn does an impressive couple backflips towards his bed and cowers. Laughing can be heard.<p>

Heather  
>"Hey, I'm Heather Campbell, and I'm the meanest, baddest bitch you'll ever meet." She pops bubblegum in her mouth while smirking. "No, I'm serious. People have called me that. Of course, they're all losers that are jealous of how popular I am but that is right. I'm here for this lame show as a stepping stone to have my own reality show 'All About Heather' which as you can guess would be all about me helping people with their horrible fashion sense or correcting stupid people of their stupid opinions. I've always wanted to travel and go places and this seems as good an opportunity as any. I don't really care who you put me with, I'll put them all in their place. As long as they follow the rules, we will be able to get along but if not, well…" she smiles brightly, teeth glinting. "I'll bring out the claws."<p>

Duncan  
>"Hey, I'm Duncan Evans. I kind of always wanted to be on tv and stuff and I love this show so I thought to myself why not make a tape and see if they select me so that is what I did. You can call me kind of a criminal as I been to juvie and shit for two years." He laughed. "It actually isn't as fun and glamorous as you think. It's actually terrible and that is minor league compared to jail with the big boys. I would have ended up there if not for a friendly social worker who got me on a reduced sentence and temporary home arrest. I thank them every day and I have mostly cleaned up. Mostly." He smirked. "I still like to cruise and have fun sometimes and old habits die hard. I've gotten better at not getting caught though but even if I did, it wouldn't be anything I would go to jail for. Also, I love the ladies, sometimes dudes, but really, mainly the ladies."<p>

Jasmine  
>"Hey guys, I'm Jasmine Irwin! I am actually a native resident of Australia but I wanted to see if I could give this show a go if that is allowed. Oh and I am not related to the Crocodile Hunter, it is just a coincidence we share the name and have a thing for wild animals. Anyhow, I have this dream of a floral boxing gym where people could both buy flowers and get a good boxing in. I've been told that's silly and stupid but why can't a girl do both? Why does one have to either stick to beauty or strength? I want to combine both my passions for flowers and kickboxing into the ultimate place that would appeal to both types and even show that it is okay to be both strong and like flowers. After all, plants are survivors and I am a survivor as well. I hope to be able to work on making my dream of the floral boxing gym a reality while on the show and to spread the word. Also, I do not plan to fall in love. I know how these shows work and it is not happening. Not even if the guy is really cute. Well maybe if they were…I mean it's not happening! Guys tend to find me a tad aggressive and intimidating anyhow for some reason, I can't imagine why."<p>

Scott  
>"Yo, my names Scott Messier. Um, I don't know what to say about me…I live out on the farm with my family and we share a single tv set. When not doing work I like to sneak and watch reality tv and as much as I love farm life, I think it'd be cool to be on tv and stuff. Oh and money, yeah I like money. I don't know many people other than my cousins, some of them downright strange, so this will be a good educational experience for me. What else…cow tipping is fun, um spraying painting, hunting, killing those dang pesky rodents who try to get into our food supply and I'm a pretty good shot if I say so, and so forth. I hope you pick me because that would be awesome.<p>

Courtney  
>Hello, my name is Courtney Stone. I'm auditioning for TDTV in order to travel, meet experience, and have another thing to put on my resume of being a lawyer because should something happen, my career won't be shot as hard as it would be if I run for political office like I was originally going to. I like to compete and win which is why I would make a good lawyer. Got a case you can't handle? Bring it to Courtney Stone who will roll over opponents and win your case! Or something like that, I'm still working on my slogan. I'm currently attending law school but they thought it would be a good idea if I would go out and learn some people skills or something which will help my case so here I am! I was also the class president and valedictorian at my high school. A couple of sore losers said I cheated and used illegal intimidation of the competition but I most certainly did not! If you can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen is what I say. Anyhow, you should choose me! Or I will sue your asses in a couple years when I become a successful prosecutor and would drag this show through the ringer."<p>

"Hey, are you Alejandro Burrimorto?" Alejandro turned to see a guy with piercings and green Mohawk come walking up to him, dragging a rolling suitcase behind him.

"It's Burromuerto and yes, I am."

"Oh thank you. I wasn't sure if I was heading in the right direction or found the right person. My name's Duncan." Duncan held out his hand to shake. Alejandro shook the offered hand.

"I'm Alejandro but you knew that. I assume you must be one of the other cast members I'm going to be living with?"

"Yeah I am. It's pretty awesome we got picked right?" Duncan asked smiling.

"Indeed it is," Alejandro replied.

"What now?"

"It looks like our ride has arrived," Alejandro said pointing to a vehicle that had just pulled up to the airport. A guy had stepped out holding signs with their names on it. They headed over to the van.

"Are you two Alejandro Burromuerto and Duncan Evans?" The guy asked.  
>"Indeed we are," Alejandro told him.<br>"Okay then, we can head to the house. The others will be picked up elsewhere."  
>"So do you think we will be the first ones there?" Duncan asked Alejandro.<br>"I don't know. Perhaps, perhaps not."  
>"Well, do you want to room together if we are?"<p>

"I don't see why not." Duncan started chattering excitedly and Alejandro looked out the window to watch the scenery, listening only enough to give responses when asked a question but otherwise tuning out.

Scene change  
>"Hi, how are you?" Heather turned and looked. She then craned her head back and back, uncomfortably so, to see Jasmine's face. Her head was creaking and it was really awkward.<p>

"Are you a giraffe?" Heather asked.  
>"Um what?" Jasmine asked.<br>"You're very tall, how do you even fit places?"  
>"Yeah it's sometimes difficult. Anyway, you are?"<br>"Heather. You're the tallest person I've ever seen."

"I get that a lot," Jasmine said. She was used to everyone always commenting on her height and to be fair, she was a giant. She was taller than just about everyone she had ever met and people sometimes literally asked if she was an amazon or part giantess. She wondered herself because the only people taller than her are 7+ foot basketball players. That was the next question she always got asked is if she played or would consider basketball playing. She didn't because she personally didn't really care for it and at the champion level where all of a sudden everyone was just as tall or taller, she actually wasn't very good. One actually did need skill and basketball honestly wasn't her thing. Plus, the pay sucked in comparison if she would have been a guy and it was just a bad vibe for her.

"So, um, want to get in our ride?" Heather and Jasmine got into the van with Jasmine taking up a lot of leg space forcing Heather against the side. "Sorry about this," Jasmine said.

"It's…no problem," Heather grimaced a smile, trying to be nice. While she normally wouldn't have cared about being nice, Jasmine was different and looked like she could crush Heather just sitting on her, and almost was in this car, and she was actually intimidating.

Scene Change  
>"Hey, are you Scott?" a guy with a beanie hat asked as he approached.<br>"What's it to you?"  
>"Well, I'm Shawn and I guess we're going to be roommates!"<br>"But I didn't say I was Scott."

"Shit, did I get the wrong person? I thought from the description I was given you would be Scott."

"No I am, just messing with you. They told you I was coming?"  
>"Uh-huh. I was told to look for a red-head with freckle skin and that it would be very recognizable which it is. What took so long?"<p>

"My plane got delayed at the last minute and I had to switch flights. Anyhow, did you know that the airport contains a lot of people? Because it does."

"Um, yeah glad you're here. We can go to the house now. I wonder if people have already arrived before us. I need to be able to choose the most easily defensible room."

"Why do you need the most defensible room?" Scott asked.

To defend against the zombie invasion." Shawn said. Scott stared at him trying to see if he was serious. Shawn looked very serious.

"Okay then…." Scott muttered. "Um, do you like pudding?"  
>"Pudding?"<br>"Yeah I have some extra and I don't know if you want any."

"Sure! I love pudding!" Scott handed some over and gave a spoon when they got in the car and they ate pudding.

Scene Change  
>"THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THIS, WHEN I GET BACK I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Gwen winced at the loud shrill voice and she already had a sickness in the pit of her stomach. Please don't let her be a member, please don't let her be a member, please don't let her be a member…suddenly she saw the screamer marching towards her with a pissed off expression.<p>

"Are you Gwen?" she asked, rather rudely and Gwen shuddered.  
>"Yes I am. You are?"<p>

"Courtney. My no good contract lawyer fucked it up. I knew I should have gone over the contract myself but apparently I was screwed over and signed over rights and a large chunk of earnings over to TDTV and prevented from being a public figure for much of anything without TDTV's permissions nor do I have any say in what can or can't be shown on television."

"Wow, that sucks."  
>"Yes it does. It was in everybody's contract."<br>"Wait what?"  
>"Did you read it?"<br>"No."

"Well essentially TDTV owns us and our lives and can show whatever they want or take things out of context to put whatever scenario they want to make. I had anticipated such a thing when signing but my lawyer assured me he would fight for fairness as I did not have time to read the document myself. Unfortunately it looks like they snagged a hole buried in the revisions that still allow them total rights blah blah blah, you know how it goes."

"Why did you sign up them?" Gwen asked curiously.

"To introduce myself to the world and build my reputation for my prosecuting skills and to try to undo any rumors of intimidation and foul play that might be swirling around some of my tactics in both high school and law school. Plus, I was told I needed to work on my people skills because some people find me too abrasive and irritating. Me, abrasive and irritating! It is utterly ridiculous."

"Yeah," Gwen muttered. "Totally." Fortunately, Courtney seemed to miss the skepticism and thought that was genuine.

"You bet it is. Anyhow, we're all pretty much slaves of reality tv who can make us do whatever they wish."  
>"At least we're getting paid," Gwen said.<p>

"That is true." Courtney said more happily before she got serious again. "But that's only if we stay the entire time and do what they want. So um…I guess now I ask what you like to do or something right? So Gwen, what do you like to do?" Gwen sighed as she settled herself in for a long ride ahead and felt an unfortunate pounding in her head due to the combination of a long flight and the annoying roommate next to her that either ranted and raved or was just way to friendly at the moment when all Gwen wanted to do was put on some music and drown out the world and her throbbing head.


	2. The Meeting of the Housemates

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When they exited the car, they stood in front of a decent sized three story home that stood only a few hundred meters from a lake. There tied up to a dock were some jet skis and a boat. "Dude, this is awesome!" Duncan exclaimed. "I wonder if we are the first to arrive?"

"Let's go find out," Alejandro said and they both rushed for the door, Alejandro squeezing in before Duncan. "Anybody home?" he called out looking around. There was silence. "I guess not," he said.

"Let's go claim our room!" Duncan said excitedly as he raced for the stairs. Alejandro followed behind him, amused as Duncan ran the hallway, poking his head in each room. "What about this one?" Duncan called, standing at the last one in the end.

"Okay," Alejandro said. There wasn't really much difference between the rooms and as far as he could tell, all of the rooms were quite adequate and similar in appearance so he didn't really care where they slept. The main difference between this room and the others was the wall paper was this one was blue while the others were green, yellow, and pink. Dropping his bags, Alejandro sat down on the bed. Removing his shoes and socks, Duncan got on top of his bed that was opposite Alejandro's and started jumping.

"Ooh bouncy. You got to try this out." Alejandro rolled his eyes but got up and started jumping as well.

"Wow, you're right. These are bouncy and very good quality beds to be supporting our weight like this." Duncan started jumping and doing flips.

"Oh yeah, check this out!" He bounced higher and spread his legs out more.

"That's not a very good…" Alejandro started when there was a crash and a groan. "…idea." Alejandro finished. Duncan had overleapt and landed on the floor hard giving a loud cry of pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…give me a minute." He said clutching between his legs. They soon heard another car come up.

"Sounds like we got company, I wonder who it is? Let's go find out." Alejandro left the room.

"Wait for me! I-ow, am coming!" Duncan staggered up and followed. When they got down the stairs, they saw the arrival of two girls. Or, a girl and a giant. Both Alejandro and Duncan twisted their heads back to see one of the tallest girls they have ever seen who had to duck when entering the doorway.

"Damn, I wanted to arrive first," the shorter one said. She was wearing short-shorts and a cropped tanktop which her boobs spilled out of not leaving much to the imagination. "Oh well, at least I'm no longer getting crushed."

"Jesus Christ, you're tall," said Duncan to the dark skinned, almost black girl. He only came up to the bottom of her stomach. Jasmine bore it patiently as this pretty much always happened whenever she met someone knew.

"Si, very tall," Alejandro added.

"So hi, my names Jasmine," she extended her hand. Alejandro took it and kissed it. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Alejandro. And you?" He turned to face the other girl.

"Heather," the girl growled out. Alejandro reached out his hand but was disappointed when Heather didn't return the favor. Pouting a little, he drew back.

"I'm Duncan," said Duncan.

"Whatever." Heather heads towards the stairs. "I'm going to claim my room now." They all watched her leave.

"So…I guess we're going to be in for a fun time with that one aren't we?" Jasmine said in the brief moment of silence.

"Yep. Hopefully the other people aren't as bad. Are you going to room with her?" Alejandro asked.

"I hope not but I have a funny feeling I will end up being with her unless one of you guys wants to room with her?" She looks around. "Anybody?" Duncan and Alejandro shook their heads. "Didn't think so and I doubt the other girls would want to be with her either. Guess I'll just have to make the best of it then."

"Good luck with that," Alejandro said.

"I'm going to need it but I think I'll wait down here for a bit and see what happens when the others arrive."

Pretty soon, there was a knock and two more people came. One was a sort of punk-goth looking chick with blue-greenish hair and rather pale skin, the other the exact opposite being tan and slightly freckled with brown hair.

"Darn, I was hoping to be here first!" the brown hair complained.

"Hey, I'm Jasmine," Jasmine went over to greet them and once again, people had to crane their heads far back to even be able to see her face.

"Wow, you're tall" Courtney said. Gwen nodded silently in agreement.

"And you are?" Jasmine prompted.

"Oh um right, I'm Courtney, and this is Gwen," the brown haired girl explained.

"Duncan," "Alejandro," both said as they joined Jasmine. Courtney's eyes widened at the sight of them as she gave them a very overt once-over.

"Well, well, well it seems like this is going to be a very fun time after all," Courtney purred. Gwen blushed a little at Courtney's overtness which made her feel awkward, especially when Alejandro winked back and said "anytime." Gwen didn't consider herself a prude and she was aware these types of things did happen but the moment they stepped into the house? Really? Barf. She was surprised that Courtney was the first one to make a pass though. She had gotten the impression that Courtney was more than slightly icy with guys and a fierce intimidator of them and yet here she was already drooling over one. What happened to female independence and her crushing anyone in her way? To be fair though, Alejandro was extremely good looking. She herself was looking forward to drawing and painting him if he allowed it.

"I'm Gwen," she said shyly, nearly fainting when Alejandro stepped up close and took her hand. He was even more intense up close and she almost fell against him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing her almost stumble and fall against him. His mouth smirked a little tauntingly in a way that would have Gwen wanting to slap him, or at least imagine that she would have, if she was in a normal frame of mind but right now, all she could concentrate on was how prominent and hard his chest was and the strength in that arm.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled and Duncan came over supported her as Alejandro let go. Courtney looked a bit pissed but Gwen was still sort of out of it. "I can stand, I can stand," she eventually said when her head stopped spinning and Duncan holding her got annoying. He let go and she haltingly stretched and stood up.

"Wow, you're not wasted are you? It's a bit early for that." Jasmine joked.

"No, I'm not, it's just that someone is too charming for his own good," Gwen muttered. Duncan smiled.

"All right!" They all looked at him weirdly. "Oh, yeah, you mean Alejandro. Hehehe."

"Idiot," Courtney muttered.

"You're kind of rude," Duncan said to her.

"I'm not a moron though." Duncan grit his teeth a moment, his eyes darkening, before he smiled.

"I'm just going to ignore that." Courtney opened her mouth to say something before they heard the final car pull into the long driveway heading up to the house. They all turned expectantly as a tall ginger and a hippie looking guy in a beanie came in.

"Hey," Duncan said rushing over to them. "I'm Duncan."

"Scott," the freckly guy said. "And this here is Shawn."

"Excuse me, I got to check for zombie weaknesses, be back soon," Shawn said as he ran past them and started checking the locks and curtains on all the windows, rushed to the basement, then barreled up the stairs.

"What the-?" Courtney started.

"He's checking to make sure we're safe from zombies." Scott explained.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Who knows when the undead will rise? If they do we got to be ready."

"Really?" Courtney said sarcastically. Scott shifted uneasily.

"I don't know, it could happen." Courtney sighed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Gwen and Jasmine glared at her. "I mean of the male variety, not us girls."

"Ouch," Alejandro clutched his heart dramatically. "Stab through the heart." All of a sudden there was a loud piercing yell.

"GET OUT!" Shawn came barreling back down the stairs chased by an angry irate Heather "What was this…thing doing poking around in my room?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was occupied…" he cried running around in a circle.

"Then fucking knock you moron instead of just barging in while I was changing clothes!" She grabbed him and he cowered, putting his hands in front of his face.

"Don't hurt me!" Heather was clearly livid and about to slap him when Alejandro reached out and pulled her back.

"Okay, that's enough. It was an accident. Let it go-" Heather slapped him and tried to leap towards Shawn again. "Oh no you don't," Alejandro pulled her back again. "Calm down, the poor guy is scared."

"He should be! Sleep with one eye open because I will get you!" She called, struggling against Alejandro's grip. They all stared as he nonchalantly picked Heather up as if she weighed almost nothing and slung her up over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. Jasmine whistled.

"Well damn, that was something."

"Who wants to bet they will make out?" Duncan asked.

"Jeez, she's almost as terrifying as a zombie. She could probably scare them off," Shawn said calming down.

"So what's this about zombies?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm checking to make sure we're zombie ready in case they should show up. The house seems a decent enough structure with few cracks the zombies could punch through and they're not usually smart enough to climb. Tomorrow we have to go food supply shopping in case of an emergency or zombie attack and we have to hole up in here." Courtney just sent a "wtf?" look over to Jasmine and Gwen while Scott looked worried.

"The zombies won't be able to get in right?"

"No I don't think so as I said. We will also need to get some guns…

"Woah there, no weapons allowed remember?" Jasmine asked, imagining what would happen if this guy got his hand on a weapon, none of it good. He seemed to have a few screws loose because zombies, really?

"True, well, we will have to make do with whatever we could find. Remember that you have to hit where the brain would be because anywhere else and they will just keep on coming.

"Put me down you Neanderthal!" Heather pounded on his back. Alejandro roughly kicked the door shut and dropped her on the bed.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" he asked.

"I'm going to show him a good girl!" Heather yelled. "And you! HOW DARE YOU FOR THROWING ME OVER YOUR SHOULDER AND MAN-HANDLING ME!"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Alejandro grinned. Heather growled.

"I most certainly did not! That was the worst experience of my life!"

"Says the girl who sighed and only started fighting as soon as I entered the bedroom. You totally laid there otherwise."

"Ugh why are we even talking? I need to get that guy!"

"He's a housemate and it wouldn't be very good for us or the show if he ends up dead the first day because you killed him in a fit of rage. Besides, he wasn't looking to spy on you but check to make sure we're safe from zombies." Heather stared at him.

"Zombies?"

"Yeah, the guy is convinced that we're nearing a zombie apocalypse or something and it is only a matter of time before the dead rise to eat off the living. Or something like that."

"That's insane. I can't believe someone like him even got on this show."

"I think that's why he kind of did," Alejandro said. "Anyway, he's harmless enough. We have to be nice to him and everybody as we're going to be living with them for three months. Anyways, are you calm enough to come downstairs without killing someone?"

"Ugh, fine. But he gets one more chance. I will destroy him if I see zombie guy come into my room without permission."

"Cool. Let's go greet our new partners." Alejandro opened the door. "Ladies first."

"As it should be." Heather said snottily. They both headed down the stairs where the others were.

"Everybody is here and going to behave right?" Alejandro asked, looking directly at Heather.

"Yeah-yeah, who put you in charge?"

"I don't see why not," Alejandro said. "Any objections?" With the exception of a fuming Heather, they all looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay then we're all in agreement. We should probably have our first house meeting now that we're all here."

"I'm leaving," Heather said, turning to leave and Alejandro tugged her back.

"No you're not, we have to finish introductions and then assign duties."

"Can we not?"

"No, we are doing this. Anyways, let's go through introductions again."

"Duncan," said the guy with the Mohawk.

"Jasmine!" Jasmine said excitedly.

"Gwen," the blue-green haired artist said.

"Courtney," Courtney said disinterestedly.

"Scott," the red head with the absurd number of freckles said.

"Shawn," the guy with the beanie said. He cowered when Heather glared at him.

"Heather," she snapped out.

"And I'm Alejandro," he flashed, smiling brightly exposing his clean white teeth.

"Where are you even looking towards?" Scott asked, turning his head to face the same direction.

"Who knows when we're being watched," Alejandro sad. "Cameras could be pointed at us anytime. Anyways back to a chore chart…"

"I'm out of here," Heather said.

"Yeah, me too," Courtney added as they both headed up the stairs. Shawn and Jasmine rushed up after them.

"I have to pick my room and keep Shawn out of trouble," Scott said getting up to follow. Soon it was just Duncan and Alejandro.

"So…" Duncan started, tapping his fingers together. Alejandro sighed.

"You can go. I guess I will just do a confessional." Duncan perked up.

"Where's that? I am going to do one after you" Alejandro pointed past the hall running past the stairs.

"It's that way." Alejandro went into the room marked confessional and closed the door behind him. He stretched out on the couch to do a relaxed pose before he turned the camera on. Of course they were always being filmed, either overtly or through secret hidden cameras, but the confessional was one of the openly known cameras and a good place to vent private feelings and tell what one thinks.

"Hey, I'm Alejandro Burromuerto, first day at the house, night technically. Nothing much has happened yet. The house looks totally awesome and I will have to explore some more but yeah, it seems pretty nice. The other housemates are uh…different. My roommate is Duncan, he seems pretty cool and totally not the hard-ass punk he tries to look like. He seems more hyperactive and excitable than anything. What I think of Jasmine…well she's tall. It's rare that someone makes me feel short and she's got to be 6'6 at least? She kind of reminds me of that giant lady Hagrid liked in the Harry Potter movies." He grinned and licked his teeth. "It's easy to tell all the girls are into me, even Heather although she tries to deny it. Courtney and Gwen pretty much melted when they saw me and Jasmine also seemed interested. Heather tries to put off a show of not liking people but when I carried her, she stopped fighting. She totally even pinched my butt." Alejandro raised his arm and flexed. "I mean, who wouldn't be interested? I don't know much about Scott yet other than that he is very pockmarked and something is up with Shawn. His irrational obsession with zombies….I don't know, it is a bit crazy. We will have to see if he would be a problem. I was hoping we could assign chores and who does what tonight but I guess it was not meant to be. We will have to do it though because I do not plan to live in a house with slobs." Alejandro got up off the couch and turned the camera off.

"There, that should do it," he muttered to himself. He opened the door and switched the sign where it said occupied to closed. "Hey Duncan?" he called out.

"Yeah?" Duncan's voice echoed.

"The confessional's open! Where are you?"

"Basement!" Duncan called back. Alejandro looked around and then found the door that opened to steps leading down. Alejandro made his way down to find Duncan standing in a large well-lit and surprisingly clean basement. There was a large screen tv, a humongous couch, a ton of games and gaming systems ranging from the PS2 and 3, the Wii, Xbox, Xbox360, Gamecube, and surprisingly an old NS64. There was also a foozball table, a pinball machine, and an air-hockey table.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Alejandro said making the cross. "This place is incredible!"

"Are you Catholic?" Duncan asked.

"Raised, not sure if practicing but force of habit" Alejandro said. "Just wow though." His eyes and smile went even wider when he realized that there was another connection that went into a fancy state of the art gym that had machines and free weights for just about everything. He still planned to occasionally go into town for company and stuff but as a home thing this was freaking incredible.

"Oh yeah, that too," Duncan said coming in behind him.

"It's all so…so…"

"Amazing?" Duncan added helpfully.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. I'm going to go do my confession now okay?"

"Sure sure," Alejandro said waving at him. Duncan went up the stairs for his turn at the professional. He cursed when he discovered someone had already beaten him to it in the brief time Alejandro had finished and came to the basement so Duncan waited there for whoever was in there to leave.


End file.
